This invention relates to a connector of the type in which one connector housing is inserted into a hood portion of another connector housing to be connected thereto.
For example, for connecting a terminal of a relay, mounted in an engine room of a vehicle, to a relay circuit, it is a common practice to use a connector. A specific example of such construction as shown in FIG. 5 is known.
In FIG. 5, for example, four male terminals (not shown) electrically connected respectively to relay contacts are formed on and projected from a bottom surface portion of a relay 1, and a tubular hood portion 2 of a cross-shaped cross-section covering these male terminals is provided. These male terminals and the hood portion 2 function as one connector.
In addition to the relay-containing connector, there is provided a tubular connector housing 3 of a cross-shaped cross-section, and female terminals (not shown) are mounted within this connector housing in which a retainer is attached. The connector housing 3 is of such a shape and size that it can be inserted into the hood portion 2 of the relay 1. This connector housing is inserted deep into the hood portion 2, so that the female terminals of this connector housing are connected to the male terminals of the relay 1, respectively.
A lock arm 5 is integrally molded or formed on the outer surface of the insertable connector housing 3 through a support leg 5a, and an engagement hole 5b is formed in a front portion of the lock arm 5. On the other hand, an engagement projection 6 for engagement with the engagement hole 5b is formed on the outer surface of the hood portion 2 of the relay 1.
In this construction, when the connector housing 3 is held by the hand, and is inserted into the hood portion 2 of the relay 1, the front end of the lock arm 5 abuts against the engagement projection 6, so that the front end portion of this lock arm is elastically deformed or raised. Then, when the engagement projection 6 is engaged in the engagement hole 5b, the connector housing 3 is prevented from being withdrawn.
A wire harness having a connector of this type connected thereto is pretty roughly handled during transport and an assembling step. In the above-mentioned conventional connector, since the lock arm 5 is exposed on the outer surface of the connector housing 3, there are occasions when a wire W is received in a gap g between the lock arm 5 and the connector housing 3, as indicated in phantom in FIG. 5. In this condition, if a high tension is applied to the wire W, the lock arm 5 may be pulled strongly to be deformed, so that the lock function by the lock arm 5 is damaged. Furthermore, even if the wire W is not caught, a strong force may act on the lock arm 5, for example, during transport of the wire harness, so that the lock arm 5 is broken or deformed, which results in a failure of the lock function.
To deal with these problems, it is proposed to provide a cover for covering the gap g between the lock arm 5 and the connector housing 3. However, if such a cover is provided on the connector housing 3 which has the lock arm 5 formed on the outer surface thereof, and is to be inserted into the hood portion 2 of its mating connector as shown in FIG. 5, this cover would prevent the insertion of the connector housing, so that the connection of the connector becomes difficult. Therefore, it has been desired to provide the type of construction which can prevent deformation and damage of the lock arm 5 without preventing the connection of the connector.